pandoraheartsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Fear the dark/Trochę z przewodników - Alice
Witajcie! Dzieś prezentuję Wam Alice. Tutaj znajdziecie jej profil, tu Q&A, tu i tu szkice, tu Parodię, tu i tu dodatki, a tu skany całego 8.5. Mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba :D Profil Alice Wiek: nieznany Wzrost: 150 cm Lubi: wołowina, kurczak, wieprzowina Nie lubi: Intencja Otchłani Mocne strony: taniec, kopanie, pogardę Słabe strony: kawa, ból Jun Mochizuki kładzie akcent na... Nie za chude nogi! Czy po ciężkiej pracy bez wytchnienia wyglądają lepiej? Jun Mochizuki Wyjaśnia! of mine, strona 35 w skanach Jun Mochizuki wyjaśnia! Alice prostakiem! To przezwisko idealnie jej pasuje! Jest wielką ignorantką, ale jest też ciekawska. Często używa skomplikowanego słownictwa (w ten sposób odbiega od tematu). Nie zawsze oddają one rzeczywisty sens, ale lubi ich używać, kiedy stwierdzi, że brzmią dobrze. Zdarza się jej też zapomnieć, że już jakiegoś zwrotu użyła. Nawet podczas przechwałek, pozostaje absolutnie nieodparta! Q&A Powiedz nam: ALICE! Q: Jakie mięso lubisz? A: 1. Wołowinę!! 2. Kurczaka!! 3. Wieprzowinę!! Q: Jaki jest przepis na twoje ulubione mięso? A: Po prostu chcę je ugotowane! Q: Co było najlepszą potrawą jaką zjadłaś? A: To było tak dawno, że nie pamiętam! Q: Jak smakuje policzek Oza? A: ... Jest trochę... słodki? Q: Jakie jest twoje ulubione słowo? A: Wystawne uczty! Mięsa jak drzew w lesie!? To niesamowite, prawda?! Q: Czy panienka Sharon jest miła? A: On... Ona jest... miła. Q: Jakie jest twoje motto? A: Nie myśl, czuj!!! Q: Powiedz coś do Oza, z którym zostałaś rozdzielona bez pozwolenia! A: Jeśli tylko na mnie spojrzysz, to będzie w porządku, ty idioto! Q: Czy dobrze się czujesz z przezwiskiem "Głupi Królik"? A: Czy wyglądam jakbym się z tym dobrze czuła?! Mam na imię Alice! Q: Jeśli jedno twoje życzenie mogło się spełnić, jak by brzmiało? A: Chciałabym zjeść najlepsze mięsko na świecie! Razem z Ozem i Wodorościanym Łbem, oczywiście! Szkice cz. 1 of mine, strona 41 w skanach Jun Mochizuki ujawnia wszystko! Oryginalny design postaci + szkice Alice W czarnym prostokącie na górze: Na początku chciałam narysować Alice z króliczymi uszami, ale mój kierownik redakcji mnie zniechęcił. Oba projekty sprawiły, że chciałam pobawić się jej fryzurą. Lubię zwłaszcza jej wygląd po prawej, z krótkimi włosami. Jednak Alice jest chłopczycą, więc zdecydowałam się dodać jej kobiecości w wyglądzie. Alice z krótkimi włosami: Fryzura na chłopaka Alice z kucykiem: kitka W czarnym prostokącie na dole: W pierwszej wersji, Alice miała nosić spodnie, jak wtedy, gdy jest królikiem. Jednak po wielu dyskusjach zdecydowałam się na wybór spódnicy. W spodniach wyglądałaby jak chłopak. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale bardzo lubię ją rysować w stroju kąpielowym. Może to była prośba znajomego... Alice w mundurku: Niezbyt swobodnie... Alice z króliczymi uszami: Mały królik w stroju kąpielowym... Alice: "Co to jest?" Szkice cz. 2 Szkice Jun Mochizuki ♪ Laugh X Rough Alice - Z początku Alice miała nie dogadywać się z Ozem, ale później przerodziło się to w niechęć do Gila. Teraz nie mogę sobie wyobrazić Oza krzyczącego na Alice, anie nic z tych rzeczy. wskazujący na siedzącą Alice i kilka szkiców przedstawiających ją walczącą z Ozem. Tekst poniżej powyższego: "Co za dzieciak, huh..." Wewnątrz odręcznego prostokąta: S Nabazgrane tuż obok: Dlaczego -> oni naprawdę walczyli ze sobą cały czas, na początku... Tekst wewnątrz odręcznego prostokąta (poniżej powyższego): Gdzieś w połowie Oz zamienił się w M. Alice: \"Już jesteś martwy!! Drań!! Oz!! Umrzyj!! Ty idioto!!"// Oz: "Co~" Tekst poniżej powyższego (wskazujący na Oza i Alice): Oz: "Różnica pomiędzy dobrem a złem, jest taka, że nie musisz być świadkiem przestępstwa.: Oz: ? Tekst wskazujący na Alice i Oza: "Mówiąc wprost: Oz lubi słodkie rzeczy." Wściekła Alice: "To nie ważne!" Szkice cz. 3 Tekst na prawo od Alice w płaszczu Gila: Tak jak przypuszczałam, jest na nią za duży. Alice: "Jest ciężki!" Tekst wewnątrz wykropkowanego pola: Potrzebuje fartucha..? Niepublikowane szkice ♪ Panel 1: Oz: "Equus Sharon wygląda naprawdę świetnie." Sharon: "Dziękuję bardzo." Alice: "Yeah!" Panel 2: Alice: "Ze wszystkich tych Łańcuchów jakie widziałam, ten jest moim ulubionym!" Sharon: "Panienko Alice...!" Alice: "Ma pięknie stonowane ciało..." Panel 3: Alice: "Wspaniały, dobrej jakości koń." ---- Parodia Hearts Na pasku po lewej: 2 partia Parodia Hearts, top 10 numer 7 Retrace: LXIII Prpose - powinien być polski tytuł - (sierpień 2011) Uważaj latem na gorąco! Parodia Hearts!!! Jack: Pff... Jaki gorąc! Czuję, że się zaraz roztopię... Tekst: Potem było jeszcze gorzej... Prawdziwe piekło! Jack: Glen, Glen! Chcesz loda w kształcie mandarynki? Jack i Oswald: Aaaach... Tekst: Ech... Dlaczego nie wpadli na to, by się rozebrać? Po lewej stronie: Powtórka? Oz, Gil i Alice wybrali się na obchody pewnego wydarzenia do Reveille. Tam spotkali Leo w towarzystwie Vincenta i Echo. Co z tego wyniknie? Dodatek Na pasku po prawej: Asystentka od trzech lat. Zajumuję się dekoracjami, tłami, etc. ••••• KANADE MINAZUKI Panel 1: W prostokącie: Kiedy trzeba pracować całą noc, przez kilka dni, chciałabym przejść się do supermarketu i zmienić swoje pomysły... Minazuki: "Nazywam się Minazuki, jestem asystentką numer 2 i uwielbiam Reima! Minazuki: Czy mam zadzwonić? Panel 2: Asystent: "Babeczka dla mnie... i Cola!" Asystent: "I torbę ciastek, chyba..." Asystent: "Ja chcę loda!" Minazuki: "Bardzo dobrze... Zanotuję..." Panel 3: MochiJun: "I ja, i ja chcę dwie paczki tych czerwonych bułek!" Minazuki: "Co?! Przecież niedawno kupiłam ci dwie!" Panel 4: W prostokącie: Kiedy Jun jest głodna, może jeść bez przerwy to samo... MochiJun: "He, he, he, małe czerwone bułki i czekolada są moje!" Prostokąt wskazujący na Oza: Asystentka nr 1, Takikawa. Takikawa: "Ja też!" Prostokąt wskazujący na Breaka: Asystentka szefa, Yamazaki. Panel 5: Minazuki: Musiała być nowa dostawa, więc wzięłam wszystko co było na półce! Asystenci: Ooooch, wspaniale!! W prostokącie: Wciąż jeszcze wstydzę się podejść do kasy z sześcioma pudełkami bułek... Na pasku po lewej: Asystentka od dwóch lat. Rysuje rośliny, zwierzęta, ogółem przyrodę! ••••• MIZU Panel 1: Jakość bitewna - Mizu W małym prostokącie: zamknięcie dnia MochiJun: "Mizuuuu! Narysuj mi męskiego Glena! Do Parodii Hearts!" Na głowie Mizu: 24 godziny przed terminem Mizu: "Huh?" Panel 2: Mizu: "Męskiego? Jak to? I gotowe!" Panel 3: Mizu: "Co o tym sądzisz?!!" Strzałki (od góry): - Oczy zabójcy - Jego znak rozpoznawczy - Dołek - Hyper rozwinięte mięśnie Panel 4: MochiJun: "Wrouf" Panel 5: Odręczny tekst: W czasie wojny, czasem można stracić głowę... Oswald: "To ja, tak?" Mizu: "Krach... Koniec." Tekst na pasku po lewej: Trzy lata doświadczenia. Bardzo bystra znawczyni anime i komputerów. Zajmuje się dekorowaniem. ••••• SACHINO Posiłek asystentów by Sachino Odręczny tekst: Witajcie, nazywam się Sachino. Uwielbiam dopracowywanie detali i dekorowanie... Panel 1: W prostokącie: Między nami, jest dziewczyna, która nienawidzi grzybów... Sachino: "Chociaż często istnieją w menu..." Dziewczyna: "Uch... Nie jem grzybów..." Mizu: "Mogę je wziąć!" Panel 2: Mizu: "Błagam cię!" Dziewczyna: "Dziękuję!" W prostokącie: To tak... Kolejna asystentka, która czegoś nie lubi musiała omówić swoje gusta... Panel 3: W prostokącie po prawej: "Przygotuję prowokację!" W prostokącie po lewej: 'Ona je wszystko (z wyjątkiem natto*), ale w małych ilościach." Panel 4: W prostokącie po prawej: "I oczywiście ta dwójka..." W prostokącie po lewej: "Musiała zacząć wymieniać się jedzeniem i rozpowszechniać je innym..." Mizu: "Grzyby..." Dziewczyna: "Marchewki, ziemniaki..." Koniec *sfermentowana soja dający wyraźny smak Podczas długiego weekendu chciałam namalować jakiś obrazek, przeczytać książkę, obejrzeć nowy serial i przetłumaczyć coś na przyszły tydzień... Skończyło się na tym, że pomalowałam paznokcie, posłuchałam The Hunting Party po raz nie wiem który i codziennie chodziłam na zakupy. Przynajmniej się nie nudziłam... Na przyszły tydzień zaplanowałam Reima. Wielkie dzięki wszystkim, Fear the dark tablica Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach